PROTECTION?
by Elmstreet81
Summary: When Kevin Lynch returns to take away Garcia no matter if she wants to go with him or not,Dr Spencer Reid finds himself doing everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen.
1. Chapter 1 let her go

AN/I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds...if I did this would so have happened already.

OK,so it hadn't exactly been the best day in his life. But,it hadn't been the worst either. No,it had just been one of those days that sucked.  
>It had to be sometime around ten pm when Dr Reid finally made his way out of the BAU ,his only plans for the night were going home to read a few chapters of the latest Whitley Strieber novel before trying to catch some sleep. Things would look just a little bit different in the mornning?<br>He really hoped things were better. But, right now he felt like an idiot. Him,of all people feeling like a damned idiot. How the hell at that happened?  
>Oh yeah,a girl was involved! Enough said! He had just spent the last three weeks working up the nerve to ask out that new secretary. And,it didn't go anything like the way he had planned. He couldn't figure it out. It's not like he's a bad guy. he's not a...what do they call Morgan? Oh yeah,a player! Well,that he could never want to be. But,really he's a nice guy,cute(or so JJ and Garcia have told him),so what the hell was wrong with him?<br>He had only asked about perhaps getting a coffee down at the cafe at wasn't like he was popping the big question. Like he'd ever find himself asking any woman that! Like any woman would give him the chance too! No...he thought as he was walking out of the elevator into the undergroung ,that will never happen.

"would you just leave,please?"  
>Reid heard someone ask right as he took his third step out of the elevator. His head popped up but there was no one in his direct line of view. He had to be wrong about the owner of that voice. She never pleaded or begged. Not really taking the time to think, Reid's feet started moving towards the direction of her voice.<br>"don't just stand there looking at me like you think I'm joking",a second voice called out louder than her's.  
>For a moment Reid stoped confused. He knew that voice ,wait! Wasn't he in another country?What the hell was Kevin Lynch doing here in DC?<br>Whatever he was doing here Garcia didn't seem pleased to see him. That was the first thing he noticed as he walking around the corner. The second was Kevin's hands wrapped around Garcia's arms.  
>"just leave",Garcia said again. This time her words sounded almost breathy and tried.<br>"I'm not going without you,do you here me?"  
>The feeling of he should not in any way be seeing this exchange between the two techs hit Reid like a rock upside the head. The problem was,it sure wasn't was turning his upper body around to walk away anytime soon. Something caught his attention.<p>

Kevin was now shaking Garcia.

"I said I'm not leaving without you",Kevin hands were tight around her upper arms and he was shaking her back and forth like some child's rag doll. Penelope's head swung back and almost hit the roof of the car parked behind her. Kevin began backing her up against the side door of the vehicle. It was like watching a lion cage it's prey.  
>"Kevin stop...y-you're hurting me",Garcia screamed back at him looking scared.<br>"You're coming with me",he stated,"say that you are!"  
>"NO",the one word sounded loud from Garcia's one word filled up the entire space with force. She meant it.<p>

And,Reid meant his words just as much...if not more.

"let her go Kevin",Reid yelled coming up behind him,"you are not taking her anywhere".  
>For a second the other man dropped his hands from Garcia's body and turned towards the hated distraction.<br>"This is none of your concern DR."  
>"My friends are always my conern",Reid snapped back at him,"I think she asked you to leave".<br>The next few seconds happened way too fast. Both men stood facing off as Garcia made a move to step away from the situation. No sooner had her right foot taking one step to the side when she felt her whole body pused back with enough force to propel her into the side of the nearest car.  
>Reid watched as his friend's body bounced hard against the vehicle and then fell forward onto the garage floor. He heard her scream as he saw her hands dig into the hard hands would be scraped and bloody he that really pissed him gun was out in a flash and pointed directly at Kevin Lynch's head before Garcia could look up from where she had fallen.<p>

"LEAVE NOW",was all she heard from her position on the ground.  
>But,when she pulled her head up she saw two things very clearly.<p>

Kevin was running away and Reid was holing a gun.


	2. Chapter 2 I want to go home

Her hands were bleeding,her legs were jello,and her head felt like it had left her body to go

for a solo ride on the tilt-a-wirl. Had it really been only ten minutes since she exited the bullpen upstairs?

It seemed almost an hour could have pasted since leaving her office. How could so much happen in so little time?

It made no sense. But,it had all happened. Penelope had left the comfort of her lair only to be confronted

by a very scary looking Kevin Lynch. When her ex boyfriend had first steped out of the shadows her heart

froze and she began to wonder if she could run like superman. Kevin was dressed from head to toe in

black hat,shirt,slacks,and even shoes. It was as if the boogie man had come over to the BAU for a quick visit.

It was his voice that kept her from running scared. He just simply said her name and she knew she was safe.

Or at least she had thought that was the case. Sure they were no longer together,no longer a couple,but they

were friends. That was the promise they had given eachother before he had left for that cushie overseas

job. And,damnit she had kept her part of the deal. Kevin she thought had so not been following the same

set of guidelines. It had become very clear over the past few months that he had wanted more than just the

friendship she gave. Late night call were recieved on more that a few occasions a week. Gifts and trinkets showed

up in the mail or at her door via ups. She never wanted to hurt him. They had parted on good terms afterall. But,not

being straight with him seemed so much worse than hurting his feelings. So five days ago when he had called to

beg her to come visit him again,she told him the truth. It was simple and to the point, If he could not except the

fact that she had no intrest in revisting their old relationship than there could no longer be a friendship. He hadn't taken

the truth well. An argument took place over the phone. The late night calls and messages had went from only twice

a week to at least four times every night. E-mails filled with notes of love and begging for one more chance were

an everyday occurrence now. Gifts sent with letters saying"forgive me",arrived next day shipping.

It had become annoying and quiet sad. Fright and terror however,had not entered her mind. However now sitting on

the cold cement floor of the garage both were there very clear inside her head. Penelope Garcia could almost swear that

Kevin had just tried to kidnap her. What the hell was going on?

Spencer Reid hadn't fired. He had wanted too. Had let the thought cross his mind for a split second before logic set in.

Yes,Kevin had just scared and injured his friend. Yes ,the guy had caused hurt and pain to show itself on Garcia's face.

And yes,he just didn't like the guy. He never had. But none of these reasons were enough to shoot an unarmed man.

So he let Kevin run,silently hoping the ass would trip and fall face down onto the pavement breaking his nose. Yes,even the

laid back Dr Reid could have a mean thought once in a while.

"Reid"

Her voice brought him out of the not so nice thoughts he had been thinking. His head turned and his eyes found her. Garcia was standing not five feet away at most shaking and looking rather beaten down. In two steps he was in front of her. His hands took

hers and brought them up to his face for closer inspection. Some skin was scraped off and blood was running down her fingers like

tiny rivers.

"Garcia we have to bandge your hands. We should go to the breakroom and wash the blood off first though."

"No",she cried. "I just want to go home.I can't walk back in there."

"But Garcia".

"I said no Reid",Penelope snapped. Then her eyes went wide with shock. When she opened her mouth again it was to plead with him.

"Reid please..I...I just want to go home. I don't think I can take everyone looking and asking questions right now. I wo...wouldn't know

what to say. And Morgan you know would demand answers. Please just let me go"

She was more than physically hurt. Reid was sure of that. The pain was alive in her eyes. It made him feel almost ill to see it there.

He couldn't let her feel any more pain or grief right now. Going back into the building only to be confronted by the other team members

would not help. It would make things a hundred times worse. He had to let her leave. But no way was he letting her go alone.

"Fine Garcia I won't make you go back in there"

"Thank you Reid"

"Now give me your keys"

"What"

"I said give me your keys.I will be driving you home tonght",he stated matter of factly.

"Reid you don't have to do that".

"Actually I believe I do. Your hands are brusied and bleeding. I do not think you will be able to grip the steering wheel very well and I am

positive that you do not want blood all over your car."

Penelope's mouth opened to protest but nothing would come out. He was right and damnit she knew it.

"Here",was all she said as she placed her keys into his waiting hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Bandaged

Clouds had parted and rain began to fall in tiny drops across the windshield only seconds after Reid had slid behind the wheel of Garcia's precious Esther. It almost seemed fitting in a strange way. Outside the very sky appeared to cry while Penelope herself sat beside him in what could only be described as a state of numbness. It had taken less than fifteen minutes to drive from the BAU building to the apartment complex. In all that time plus the extra ten minutes they had been sitting in the car not moving Garcia had not spoken one single word. No syllable, no gasp, no sigh, no sound at all exited from her mouth. She just simply sat in the passenger seat beside him holding her hands up in front of her and staring at them as if the blood on her hands could explain the events of the past hour. It made him feel oddly protective. Her smile was gone and in its place was a blank stare. In the six years he had known her he had come to expect seeing a bright smile etched across her face. It was like a rainbow lived inside her. Only now no matter how hard it rained outside that rainbow wouldn't show it's self. It was gone. His friend was hurt and it hurt him to see her that way.

"Garcia we should get you inside", Reid said after another few minutes went by.

Slowly very slowly she turned her head towards him and barely nodded. Reid stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side door opening it for her to get out. He placed his left hand on one of her wrists and guided her to her apartment. Once at the door he used his free right hand to put the key in the lock and turn the handle. Garcia pushed the door open with her foot and walked into the apartment before him. Reid let her go and instead stayed back to close it up again. With his back to her he couldn't see the tears start to run down her cheeks but he did hear them. The dam had finally fallen. Waterworks were on the way. He hated seeing people cry. "I should be used to crying people", he thought. But then again this was no regular everyday person. No, it was Garcia. It was his friend and co worker. "Damn you Kevin Lynch", he mentally screamed.

"Garcia we need to clean your hands", Reid said softly as he crossed the room to her. She had sat down on the edge of the old worn out couch she absolutely refused to ever get rid of. Her hands lay in her lap palms up so not to get blood on her purple skirt. Reid sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"u...un...under the kitchen sink."

"Stay here and I'll go get it"

Garcia sat still her eyes watching him walk away. For a very brief instant panic hit her. It was gone and forgotten the moment he returned to her side.

"Let me see one of your hands", he almost whispered.

One at a time Reid cleaned and bandaged both of her hands. She had stopped sobbing while he did. He had asked her for the truth about what had happened with Kevin, while placing the first aid kit back into its hiding place. And she told him. She told him everything . Spencer didn't interrupt once. He sat very quietly and listened to all she said. When she was finished he placed his right hand over the top of hers lying in her lap and smiled.

"It's going to be fine Garcia. Kevin more than likely will not be bothering you again."

"Well having a gun pointed at your head is one hell of an eye opener", she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, maybe I did over react just a little bit there."

"Thank you Reid", was all she said. Then she leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 Obsession

It wasn't like it was the first or only time she had laid a small kiss on his cheek. No, she had done the same after his rescue from the hands of Tobis. And every Christmas she had found some way to get a piece of mistletoe over his head. Then there was every valentine's day when she would make it her quest to give every member of the team a huge kiss and hug. Intimacy was not a problem at all for her. He however was not so used to such closeness. Not even with his friends. But it was just a chaste kiss, a thank you for being a friend kind of kiss. SO, why was it then that he suddenly felt strange? Since when did he tense up around Garcia? He should be used to her personality. Perhaps it was the situation? Having to come to the rescue of one's friend was not an everyday thing. Hell, he couldn't think straight. All form of concentration was now just imaginary.

"Reid ? Are you alright?"

"What? ", he asked rather quickly before adding "I'm fine". His face must be betraying his confusion of the situation. A mask of cool and collected confidence must be put into place.

"Are you sur...?" Garcia's words were cut short by the phone ringing. The sound was like an intruder in the silence of the tiny apartment. Aside from their low voices the entire area had been quiet.

Reid moved forward on the couch and reached out with his right hand to pick up the offending noise maker."Don't," Garcia whispered stopping his hand with her own. He turned his eyes to her eyes while their hands held still in the air. She looked serious. Reid cocked one eyebrow up in question.

Hello, you have reached the home of the goddess herself. Please leave a offering and message at the beep sweetness.

"Yes, that message sounded just like Garcia", Reid thought with a little smile. It only took about a second after the thought for the smile to disappear.

Penelope? Penelope are you there? Please pick up the phone if you are there. I swear I'm sorry for not being myself earlier. I want to talk to you.

Kevin Lynch was on the damned phone. "That ass was actually still trying to talk to her", Reid couldn't believe it even as he thought it. Garcia's hand tightened on his own. He could feel her whole body turn into a statue beside him.

Beep...the call ended cutting Kevin off and returning quiet back into the room.

"Garcia, are you alright? Would you like me to call Morgan or JJ to come over here to sit with you? I can do that." Spencer had already started to move not waiting for an answer when both of Garcia's hands grabbed his to hold him in place.

"Don't...P...Please just stay with me ", she begged.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you want me too."

A few hours passed but it felt more like a few days to Reid. The phone had continued to ring about every twenty minutes. Kevin continued to leave more pleading and pathetic messages. The guy just did not know when to stop. Garcia not picking up should have given him a clue. One did not have to be a genius to figure out when a woman did not wish to talk to you. Apparently the guy was not just an ass but also an idiot.

Hello, you have reached...the answering machine stated again. The calling over and over again was getting really old.

Penelope? Penelope, it's me again. Look I'm so so sorry. I was not myself I know. I didn't handle things very well. But if that big headed Dr had just minded his own business maybe I could have explained things better...it's just...

Ok, that was it! Reid had finally had enough. The guy was not going to stop anytime soon and no way was he letting Garcia be the one to have to deal with him. She was still very much shaken from the incident earlier that night. Taking care of his friend was now his top priority.

"The big headed Dr is listening if you wish to elaborate", Reid stated answering the unwanted call. And he made sure to take careful time in pronouncing every word very slowly so the ass on the other end of the line could understand. The phone went silent. There was no reply. Not even breathing could be heard coming through the receiver. Guessing the other man had hung up when being confronted Reid was just about to place the phone down as well. The receiver was only half an inch from his ear when Kevin began to speak again.

You're with her?

It didn't sound like a question. It didn't even sound like a statement. No, it sounded like an accusation to Reid.

You're with her, Kevin repeated. You're with Penelope...my..my Penelope. It sounded as though he had said her name through gritted teeth. Then the line went dead. Kevin had hung up.

Reid stood frozen in Garcia's tiny living room. He still held the phone in his hand. And he was looking at it as if it might explode at any moment. The situation was worse than he had thought. He had heard Kevin's voice clearly. There had been venom in it. There had been control in it. There had even been jealousy in it. If Reid hadn't been so worried, he would have thought that last realization funny. Who the hell would ever be jealous of him? But he was worried. This was not some love sick puppy they were dealing with here. This was not some guy trying to win back the object of his affections and going about it all wrong. No, this was much worse.

This was obsession!

"Garcia", he said placing the phone receiver back into its cradle, "I think you really should let me call the team".


	5. Chapter 5 accident

Man Garcia could really put up an argument. No matter what logical reason Reid gave for calling the team she absolutely refused to let him do just that. He'd tried pleading with her first. Concern was next in his arsenal of reasons. Both were shot down faster than they were even mentioned. So, he did what he did best. He started throwing facts at her. Facts on domestic abuse, on crimes against women living alone, on how many women in the United States ended up being stalked by an ex. Not one of his well said arguments worked. Trying to convince her of anything was the equivalent of talking to a brick wall and expecting an answer back. How did Morgan deal with this? Maybe if he called her "baby girl" she'd start listening to him too.

"He's just lonely. It's not like he's planning on coming over here to shoot me."

"Garcia! Pleas just think about this for a minute. You can not stand there and tell me that you were not afraid tonight. I saw the look on your face back at the garage." He was pleading with her again, trying to get her to see things in a different light somehow. Success was no where near in sight. Maybe by six am he could get logic past that thick skull of hers. Right, and maybe Gideon would walk through the door in a minute. They had been stuck in this little dance of wills for over an hour with no sign of an end anytime soon.

"It's not like he was trying to kidnap me."

"Kidnap? Wait, did you say kidnap? Garcia, did you fell threatened that he was going to take you?"

Her mouth opened in the shape of an oversized o but she didn't speak. Damn, he was right. She had thought Kevin was trying to take her away somewhere. Why the hell hadn't she told him that earlier? Oh yeah, cause he would have forced her back inside the BAU where she could be watched no matter how much she protested. And she didn't want that. She hated being watched and worried over. But wasn't it her that waited and worried over him and the rest of the team whenever they were away on a case? She'd always say, "bring my babies back safe" and hug each of them in turn. Was she under the impression that she alone held the right to worry?

"Penelope Garcia, you are not the only person who has the right to worry about their friends. If you think for one minute that I am planning to just leave you here alone while Kevin is running around DC you are very mistaken. I am not going anywhere." As if to add finality to his outburst Dr Spencer Reid took two steps to the ragged couch and sat his self down. No, he was not going anywhere. If the woman did not have the good sense to allow him to call in the others, then he would just have to protect her himself. Damn the night just got longer. So much for reading the new Whitley Strieber.

Hello you have reached...the answering machine buzzed. Both Reid and Garcia's eyes flew to the phone.

Garcia it's Emily. Please pick up. I have to talk you. It's important, there's been accident. JJ and I are on our way to the hospital now. Garcia, it's Morgan...

Reid watched as Garcia lunged across the room snatching up the phone so fast that superman would have been impressed by her speed. Half a second later he nearly jumped out of his own skin when something began to vibrate against his leg.

"Ried". he answered into the cell.

Reid it's Rossi. There's been some kind of accident involving Morgan. I don't know the details. But I'm on my way to come get you.

"No, you don't have to get me. Just go check on Morgan. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm with Garcia. I think it would be best if I drive her there. She shouldn't be behind the wheel."

Alright kid! That's a good idea. But why are you with Garcia?

"I'll tell you later. Right now just get to Morgan. Garcia and I will be there soon."

"could this night get any worse" Reid whispered to himself Sliding the cell back into his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6 Why

**AN/Thank u all for the kind reviews. I hope u are enjoing my little twists and turns in the story. I had ment it to be a short one but I keep coming up with more ideas...So not sure how long it will turn out in the end. :D**

The smell of cleaning supplies was overwhelming. Tiny molecules of pine sol, hand sanitizers, bleach, and every other kind of cleanser known to mankind drifted in the air. But the sounds coming from every corner, hallway, and room were worse. Machines beeped and echoed endlessly. Moans floated out of open rooms to bounce off the hallway walls like pinballs. Sobs hung around seemingly unconnected to anyone. And sitting in the middle of it all were five friends and colleagues. Each one wore the same expression of worry on his or her face. Just fifteen feet away Morgan lay unconscious in bed. All sorts of tubes and ivs running through his arms and upper body. The car accident had been very bed. According to the local police Morgan's car had hit a barrier head on before flipping at least twice.

Garcia had been a wreck after receiving Emily's call back at the apartment. She put up no fight when Reid had said he would be driving her car. It had been the first time all night that he hadn't had to argue with her. Instead of snapping at him now all she did was sit still in complete shocked silence. He would rather have her yelling at him than look so broken. His two best friends were hurt and he felt powerless.

"Hotch just called. The babysitter is finally there so he should be here in about ten minutes", Rossi said out loud to no one and everyone.

"I think I'm gonna go get a coffee. Would anyone else like one?" asked JJ getting up from her seat.

"Yeah...I'll come with you JJ. I feel like I need to move."Emily breathed in response.

"Well, I think its time for some fresh air. I'll just step outside and keep a lookout for Hotch. You wanna come kid?" Rossi asked Reid as he made a move to begin walking down the hallway.

"No, I think I'll stay here with Garcia."

"OK kid"

Reid watched in silence as Rossi walked to the nearest elevator. The older man pressed a button before the metal doors opened to allow him entrance. At the exact same time as the doors closed sealing Rossi off from his view a ringing started to his left. Reid turned his head to see Garcia shake out of her gargoyle state to answer her cell. A sudden panic hit Reid. And it only increased when he saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Damn it was Kevin. He just knew it was.

Penelope Garcia felt like a hundred foot tall wave of freezing water had crashed into her. Morgan...her chocolate Adonis...her best friend was in a room not fifteen feet from her in a coma. Of course the doctors hadn't used the word but she knew. He was hurt and she didn't have a clue how to help. It wasn't like she could hack into his brain and rewrite the pathways back into functioning properly. No, she couldn't do anything. So she just sat there in the hard waiting room chair barely listening as the other team members wondered off in different directions. She thought she had heard someone mention coffee but couldn't be sure. Nothing was breaking through her trial of thought. At least not until the cell started to screech. Without a thought she hit the answer button and placed the phone to her ear.

"I can find them all Penelope." Her heart literally skipped a beat or two as Kevin's voice came through the cell.

"How is Morgan? Did he enjoy my little gift? No, probably not. Who would like having their brakes cut?"

Garcia's hand gripped the phone tight as she realized what Kevin was saying. He had done it. He had tried to kill Morgan, Her Morgan. Why?

"Penelope? Penelope? Are you still listening? I hope you are. I wouldn't want you to miss what I have to tell you."Kevin almost purred.

"He was only the first. I will find them all one by one if I have too. I can do that and I will unless you talk to me. I will leave them all alone, even your precious big headed Dr if you will just come meet me. I promise you that. And I always keep my promises."His words were angry. His voice smashed into her ear like a battering ram one second and then the next nothing. Kevin had hung up. And oh god he was after her family.


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye

Sitting on the edge of his seat Spencer Reid felt as though he were waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Whatever words were said had his friend horrified. He could feel the fear coming from her in tidal waves. The sensation hung in the air thick as smoke. It was too much to take. With one quick motion of a hand Reid snatched Garcia's cell from her.

"Kevin you need to stop this no...", Reid's rant was cut off by the realization that the line was already dead.

"H...he..he tried to kill Morgan", Garcia's voice was barely a whisper. It was so low in fact that for a few seconds Reid was positive she hadn't spoken at all. There was no way that he heard her right. It was all imaginary.

"He said he will come for all of you one by one. Oh god Spencer, he wants to hurt you all", Garcia stammered as she threw herself at him. In less time than it took to take a breath she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. He could feel her whole body shake with every sob. Crying, she was crying on his shoulder. He was flabbergasted. Since when did a woman cry on him? Since when did a woman put her arms around him? And more importantly, since when did he become Garcia's rock? "Damn it should be Morgan not me" he couldn't help but think before remembering why they were at the hospital in the first place. And then Her words rang inside his head loud and clear.

"Gar...I umm..mean Penelope, what did you say about Morgan?"

"Kevin tried to kill him", she squeaked. "He said he cut his breaks and then he said he'd come after you and the others unless", her words drifted off into silence.

"Unless what?"

Reid pushed Garcia's head up off his shoulder and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. Tears covered the irises. Her pupils were very dilated and glassy. Damn he hated seeing her like that. Where was the joker grin she normally wore?

"Un..Unless I um...go speak with him".

"WHAT? No...and I mean there is no way I am letting you do that. So don't even think about it."

"But he means it. You didn't hear him Spencer. But I did. He will find a way. I can't let him hurt any of the people I love. Think of JJ. What becomes of Henry if something were to happen to her? And we just got Emily back. I'm not watching her go back to the grave now. An...". Reid placed two fingers against her lips stopping her rambling before she got the chance to get all gooey over Rossi or Hotch. That was something he really did not want to hear.

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone. We won't let that happen."

"You can't Promise me that" she spoke around his fingers. "Please just let me do what I have too" she begged as she took both his hands in her own.

Looking at her face and feeling her hands in his Reid was lost. What did she mean by "what I have to do"? And did she really think he'd let her do whatever it was alone?

"What is it you think you are going do?"

"Kevin wants me not any of you. So if I leave he will follow me. I have to go."

"On um...no. You are not serious."

"Reid please let me do this. If you are my friend you will. I have to go before Hotch gets here and everyone else comes back."

Slowly Garcia let go of his hands and picked her cell up off the floor where it had fallen when she threw herself at him. She turned and placed it on the nearest chair.

"You could trace me using that" she said half smiling.

She put her hands on both sides of Reid's face and kissed him. "Goodbye my sweet doctor. Take care of our family." She breathed across his lips.

Then while Reid was still trying to adjust to the fact that she had kissed him Garcia spun around and ran.


	8. Chapter 8 Together

"Before you say one word know this , I am indeed your friend and that is why there is no way I am letting you do whatever crazy idea you've got going on inside that head of yours alone" Reid stated very matter of fact as he opened the passenger side door of Penelope's car. The blond turned her head and just stared at him. After what seemed like an hour but was in reality probably only about five seconds she smiled. Reid took that as a welcoming smile and slid into the passenger seat beside her.

"Ok Dr genius, buckle up"

"Whatever you say Garcia"

The two FBI agents were too busy smiling at eachother as the drove out of the hospital garage that they didn't even notice the black government suv pass them. Lucky for them that the man behind the wheel of the suv was in too big of a hurry to notice them either.

All rain had stopped a while ago but the wind left agent Hotchner chilled right down to the bone as he stepped out of his issued vehicle. Returning to the hospital to check on yet another one of his injured team mates was something he had prayed he would never have to do again. Oh he had known it was possible but he had prayed against it hard.

"Hotch"

"Rossi how is Morgan?"

"Still unconscious but alive and very lucky I'd say from what the doctors have said", the older agent offered in answer.

"And the rest of the team?"

"JJ and Emily went to find some coffee and Reid stayed with Garcia in the waiting room."

"Is she alright?"

"Not sure. She hasn't said much since Reid and her arrived."

"Reid came with her?"

"Yes, apparently he was at her place when I called to let him know about Morgan. He drove her here in her car. And the kid hasn't left her side since."

"Well at least if she breaks down someone will be there with her."

"True but I can't help but get the feeling that there is something going on between those two. Something they don't want anyone else to know."

"Are you profiling them Rossi?" Hotch asked his friend with a slight smile. It was the first sign of a smile he had shown all night. Too bad it would be the last for a while.

"Hotch" "Rossi" both JJ and Emily called out at the same time.

Both men turned to see the women walking very fast in their direction. Something in the pit of Hotch's stomach froze. The worried looks on the women's faces told him the night had just became a whole lot worse.

"We have a problem" JJ said rather quickly.

"I'd say a situation" Emily said less than a second later.

"What is it?Morgan?" their superior asked.

"No it's Garcia and Reid. They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? I just left them both sitting in the waiting room."Rossi spoke up.

"Well they're not there now."Emily told the Italian.

"But their cells were."

"Their cells?' Hotch asked looking very confused at the turn of events.

"Yeah, Emily and I found them just sitting in one of the waiting room chairs when we got back."

"But that's not the worst. We spoke with one of the local police while in the cafeteria and he told us that it appears the breaks on Morgan's car had been tampered with."Emily chimed in.

"So this was no accident?"Rossi mused almost to himself.

"Apparently not...Alright what do have? We have an attempt on the life of one agent and another two agents missing."Hotch asked and then answered himself.

Before any of the other three team members could respond Hotch continued thinking out load.

"One agent down and two gone as if they just walked off of their own accord leaving their cells and telling no one. Something doesn't fit here. Rossi what was it you said about having a feeling Reid and Garcia were keeping something secret?"

"Now Hotch you don't think?"

"Right now I'm not sure what I'm thinking. But why would either of them leave when Morgan's hurt? Especially Garcia? You said your self she had been quiet since arriving here with Reid. She should have been frantic. Quiet is not her in any way."

"We know that Hotch...but she could have just been in shock." JJ offered.

"That could be true. But why would Garcia and Reid just leave? What would make them wait till all of you had left the room, drop their phones ,and then leave? And why together?"


	9. Chapter 9 Spencer, Garcia, & Candy?

The heat was becoming more noticeable the closer Reid and Garcia got to their destination. Well, Reid's destination anyway. The thought had finally come to him about an hour after Garcia had fallen asleep. He was heading somewhere he knew would be safe. Heading somewhere the team would hopefully not think to look. Afterall they were trying to lead Kevin away from everyone else. It had taken nearly all night for him to convince her to give up the wheel and rest. The woman was nothing if not stubborn. It was like trying to be logical with a mad bull. But their constant banter back and forth was also strangely nice. Considering the situation they both found themselves in he should feel more on edge. However that was not the case. Reid found himself growing more comfortable around the lady dreaming away beside him. He hoped her dreams were good ones. Prayed she saw those silly visions of sugar plums dancing or rainbows. "Wouldn't be just like her to dream of Willy Wonka's factory" he couldn't help but think aloud.

"Reid where are we?" the lady in question said through a yawn.

"Afternoon Garcia…we have just passed mile marker 203."

"That boy genius tells me nothing"

"Alright then, we are currently passing through Savannah Georgia. At our rate of speed we should be in Florida in a few hours. "

"Georgia? My dear adorable Dr did you just say Georgia?"

"Yes my sleeping beauty I just did." Reid said with a smile.

"Alright then Georgia here we are. Now tell me genius, did you just call me sleeping beauty?" Garcia laughed.

"As a matter of fact I did. I have been thinking why is it you get to call all of us nicknames and Morgan can call you one but I can't? That does not seem fair. And well you were sleeping and you are quiet pretty so …well…umm…it was the first thing that came to mind."

"My my Dr dreamy is that a blush?" Garcia spoke half laughing.

Behind the wheel Reid looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was too cute and very hard not to continue laughing at. But somehow the tech goddess managed to pull herself together.

"Relax Reid I love sleeping beauty .I always wanted that dress at the end. But of course it would so have to change colors between blue and pink."

"You would want a dress like that."

"Yep I so would. Hey how about you just call me Penelope and I start calling you Spencer? Would that be alright?"

"That would be fine."

"Good" she giggled before leaning over to turn on the radio. "I want candy" came blearing out of the speakers.

"Oh yay I love this song" Garcia screamed. Then she tilted her head back and began singing along to the very strange song.

By the time the tune ended Dr Spencer Reid was vearing onto the nearest exit with a BP station. All of a sudden he wanted some candy too.


	10. Chapter 10 Fate in a nowhere town?

How did that old saying go? Oh yeah, it was something like (of all the gin joints in all the world she had to walk into mine). It was sarcastic and considering the crazy turn of events of the past 24 hours seemed rather appropriate to Reid. Sitting in the run down, smelly, and very dirty motel room had him wondering why the hell of all the times to leave work early it had to have been last night? Not to mention why of all the people to happen upon Garcia in her time of trouble had it been him? It was that second question that had his mind think things he never would have imagined in a million years. No make that a hundred million years. But in the here and now he thought those thoughts. There was no way of escape from them now. They were etched into his psyche. They had formed into a tattoo upon the flesh of his brain.

Truth was it had been him instead of anyone else in the world to happen upon Garcia when she needed help. And it was him instead of Morgan that was with her in the swamps of some two road town in the middle of Florida. Why of anyone was it him? That was what had been plaguing his mind since first drawing his gun on Kevin Lynch back at the BAU. And now he believed he knew the answer. For all of his genius IQ, his amazing memory, his trained FBI skills he hadn't been able to see it. He didn't believe in such things.

Fate?

People made their own way in life. There was no huge man walking on the clouds picking who, what, where, when, and why. That concept was Ludacris. Or so Dr Spencer Reid had thought.

But watching Her from across the room type away like a tornado on the laptop had him finally think that perhaps for him fate had decided to come knocking. Damn he hated it when people or anything for that matter showed up unannounced.

Penelope was laying her trap. If Kevin really wanted to talk to her(and she sure was betting on that), then his sorry ass would take the bait. She and Reid had purposely left behind their cells so the others could not track them. Reid had chosen some nowhere motel in a nowhere town in a state where neither of them knew anyone (yet another tactic to keep Hotch and the team from finding them). The whole plan was to lead Kevin away from everyone they loved. Morgan was already hurt more than Penelope wanted to think about. The protection of the rest of her family was now all that mattered. She hadn't counted on Reid following her or coming with her. He was one of the ones she wanted desperately to protect. But the boy wonder had done just that. And Garcia had to admit that she was so beyond glad he was with her. It helped with keeping calm. Plus having someone else around as backup was probably a good idea. Probably a great idea considering what she had in mind for Mr Kevin Lynch.

"Bait message has been sent" Penelope said with a smile.

"Then we should set everything up before he arrives"

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"I have to say that I am a little scared here" Penelope couldn't help but admit.

In only half a second Reid crossed the room and knelt down in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I promise I won't let him lay a hand on you. "Reid swore to both her and himself before standing up and pulling her out of the chair into an embrace. Fate had come knocking at his door and he was going to answer. The world could drop out from underneath them both at any moment. But until that happened he promised himself he would take care of and protect Penelope Garcia.


End file.
